When Mum's Away, The Child Will Play
by IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: ONESHOT - INCEST WARNING - BELIVERQUEEN/REGALBELIEVER What would an eighteen-year-old boy do if he had the house to himself for an hour or two? Homework, or look at a porn link that all the boys in his grade at school are talking about... What happens when he discovers that all the videos on the website are videos of some of the hottest women in town? Even his mother, the mayor.
1. Two's Company

Henry ran into the mayoral mansion, panting as he slammed the door behind himself, leaning his back against it to make sure it wouldn't open, his arm reaching to click the lock over, kicking his shoes off once he regained his breath, he put them under the hall table just up the small set of stairs that lead to the foyer. "Mum?" He called out loudly.

"Regina!" He tried again a minute later when he didn't get a reply, he flung his backpack in the direction of the sitting room and made his way up the stairs.

He checked his watch and noting he had an hour before Regina usually came home, he ran up the rest of the stairs to his bedroom, tugging his shirt off and tossing it in the laundry hamper, he pulled his belt loose, kicking his door shut behind himself.

A few of his friends at school mentioned something about a new porn website up and he asked to borrow Nick's phone at lunch saying his was playing up and went through the search history, copying the link into a text to his own phone, he then deleted the message from Nick's phone, handing it back, saying he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Henry was a few months off being nineteen, and he wasn't exactly a leper with girls, but they weren't exactly clinging to his arms like all his friends had. He went out with Violet for a good few years before she broke it off with him.

Checking his door was locked, he pushed his jeans down just far enough to release his slowly hardening dick from its confines, he tapped on the link and his eyes widened.

Closing the tab, he cleared it from his search history before opening it again in a private tab so when his mother asked if she could use his phone, she wouldn't be shocked by porn, again.

He didn't want that talk again.

As the page finally loaded, he rolled his eyes as he flipped his Wi-Fi on, on his phone, having been in such a rush he blanked on it.

The first thing on the page he saw was 'Women Of Storybrooke' and his heart hammered quickly. Had someone set cameras up around town? He scrolled the page and his stomach churned as he saw the first video's title and the amount of views directly below it.

'Waitress and Librarian'  
'Views: 36'

The preview image clearly showing the couple on a bed at the Inn.

He felt a little guilty about the fact that his dick twitched in interest at wanting to see Ruby, someone he'd always crushed on, the reason he ever had his first boner at fourteen, he walked out the back of the diner to the Inn's laundromat area and saw Ruby changing shirts.

The waitress had winked at him as she walked back out and it took Henry quite a few minutes to try and even remember why he'd walked in there in the first place.

Henry frowned a little as he scrolled the page more, all of these looked like they were taken at the Inn. Maybe someone had set up camera's in different rooms so they could catch random people in random acts.

He was getting too caught up in this.

'Mayor Plays Harder Then Works'  
'Views: 106'

Henry's throat went dry, that definitely wasn't at the Inn. He said as he studied the image surrounding his mother, barely paying attention to her. Until the image changed to a shot under the desk, pointing straight up Regina's skirt.

"Fuck." Henry hissed. "I'm going to hell." He gripped his penis, trying to relieve just the smallest bit of desire, not yet ready to pull it free from his boxers, but that image was doing something to him. "Down Boy." He whispered, looking at his crotch before scrolling some more.

Nothing else caught his interest so he scrolled back to the top, letting his guilt be ignored as he clicked on the video of Ruby and Belle.

He got about halfway through the ten-minute video when he wasn't even feeling like he was receiving any pleasure.

Sighing, he bit his lip hard before going back a page, scrolling to the only other video that made him twitch with need.

He reached to his bedside table and pumped another lot of lube into his hand before tapping the video.

Regina was sitting at her desk, leaning forward, looking at her computer as the camera changed angles, her breasts becoming more exposed to the camera as she rested a hand on her chin.

It looked like it was dark outside, Henry shook his head as he remembered how much Regina worked later than she should.

He scrolled forward in the video the smallest amount and was surprised when he noticed the blinds in the office were now shut and Regina was sitting back at her desk, the angle once more changed to view over Regina's shoulders as the brunette leant back against her chair, her computer shutting down.

Frowning in confusion, Henry tapped the screen and looked at the time remaining on the video, there was still fifteen minutes of footage.

That was when it happened.

Regina undid the buttons on her blouse and pulled her skirt up her thighs some more as she rolled her chair further from the desk, pulling a bottom draw open. Henry's jaw dropped as he saw Regina holding a vibrator.

The mayor slipped her panties down her thighs and to her ankles as the angle changed to the camera under the desk, moisture visible between her thighs.

Regina moved on her chair the vibrator being sat on the chair as the brunette lifted herself a little, the skirt being pulled up over her ass and hips before she sat once more.

Henry couldn't help it, his fist started moving over his hard on as he watched the reason the video was made started.

Regina had the vibrator pressed against her clit while two perfectly manicured fingers slipped into her entrance, slowly thrusting as the screen split, one camera focused on Regina's torso and face, the other still solely focused on her hand between her legs and the vibrator.

The vibrator was slowly moved down, and Henry squeezed his dick, his hips thrusting up to meet his fist as he pumped harder, faster, his thumb flicking over the tip, a bead of pre-cum smearing across the tip as his thumb moved.

Regina slipped the vibrator within herself, her fingers moving to rub against her clit as her now free hand moved up to palm and massage her breast, pulling it free from her bra, she pinched and twisted at her nipple.

Henry's eyes fluttered slightly but he fought to keep them open, focusing on the hand between her legs.

It wasn't long before he let out a long groan just as Regina's head was dropping back against her chair, her lips parting, he brought the phone up more, watching as her hips lifted off her chair the smallest amount as she rubbed her clit faster, bringing herself to climax, cum slipping out past the toy.

It pushed henry over the edge, his hand pumping a few more times as his cum sprayed up his stomach and down the side of his dick too, running over his thumb.

He took a second to catch his breath as he watched Regina ride out her own climatic wave before the video ended with the brunette pulling the toy from herself, a gush of liquid coming free and Henry moaned, wishing that he could clean her up with his tongue.

The video closed from full screen with nothing but blackness not as his phone auto-locked after a few seconds. He used that as his sign to clean himself up and he grabbed a few tissues from the box on his bedside table, wiping his chest, stomach and hand clean.

He sat up and tucked himself back into his boxers, unlocking his phone as it buzzed alerting him of a text.

He saw closed his browser tabs and opened his messages.

'On the way home with Chinese take-out, did you want to invite your mother over?'

Regina's message read.

'She's out with Hook, date night, see you soon. :) '

He replied and made his way to the bathroom for a shower, hoping by then he may be able to look his mother in the eye so she wouldn't be suspicious of anything.


	2. Three's A Party

SWEN IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

It was close to two weeks later when Henry was home alone again long enough to pull up the 'Women Of Storybrooke' site he'd caught the video of his mother on.

He got out of school early that day and Regina told him she had meetings back-to back from after lunch till five thirty.

He checked the time as he sent a message to his mother letting her know he was home and that he'd nap before starting on homework.

She replied with a thumbs up emoji and a small message saying she'd let him know when she was leaving work so that they could sort dinner out.

As soon as he got the text, he pushed his bedroom door shut and locked it before flopping back onto his bed and freeing himself from his tight jeans and pulling his cock from his boxers.

He gave it a few soft strokes, waking it up and getting it to slowly harden as he made sure his phone was connected to the wifi and a private tab was opened before he looked for the website.

It wasn't long before he was back on the main page of the site and scrolling through the new uploads.

His member twitched with excitement when he saw a new video in the mayor's office which made him feel slightly guilty- but not guilty enough to not do it again.

Especially when a preview of the video started playing and it was suddenly both his mother's in it instead of just Regina like last time.

He frowned a little, shaking his head. It said it was new, and sure his mothers used to be together, 'Just a fling' Regina had told him one day, but it made him wonder if Emma was cheating on Hook or if it just took whoever ran the site a while to upload the video.

That was until he noticed the red dot on the info, saying that it was live streaming right this moment.

His cock came alive fully and laid against his stomach, twitching and bobbing with a need to cum.

Shaking his head, Henry scrolled down the page more, hoping for something else- he knew he'd feel more guilty if he masturbated to both his mothers.

He talked himself out of feeling too guilty over doing it to just Regina as she wasn't his birth mother like Emma was.

He scrolled down the page and searched for something else, anything to curb his appetite on needing to finish.

He started watching a video on Belle and Ruby in the library, the waitress was chained up deep in the stacks and Belle was teasing her, tormenting her when the guttural growl and moan fell from Ruby's lips as Belle finally slipped two fingers into her partner.

Henry started thrusting up against his hand that was curled around his cock, huffing and moaning as he fought to find the pleasure in watching the video but he couldn't.

Twenty minutes later when the video cut out and closed itself from his screen, he was still pumping his hand over himself, trying so hard to finish.

Frowning, he clicked on the one of Regina that got him going those few weeks prior and loaded his hand with another dose of lube before continuing to stroke himself.

When that video also finished-and he still hadn't, Henry almost threw his phone in frustration.

He caved as he saw the link at the bottom of the page, almost taunting him to click it. So he did.

The live stream was still running, both his mothers were naked bar the straps across Emma's hips and a toy just as big as Henry's own member hanging between the blondes legs.

Henry groaned as he saw the toy disappear between Regina's legs, a small drop of pre-cum forming at the tip of his dick as he heard the moan float through his speakers and shock him to his core.

Henry felt the usually surge of arousal flow through him when he was usually close to cumming and as he watched the screen through half-closed in ecstasy eyes, he saw Emma pull the toy out of Regina and drop to her knee's kissing up the brunettes thighs before she rushed in, sucking on the mayors clit as a hand dropped out of sight to curl into Regina and make her thighs clamp around the sheriffs head.

Henry pumped himself faster, his back arching slightly before his hips started bucking wildly against his hand before he cried out, loudly, cum spurting all up his chest and stomach, down the side of his cock, over his hand that was still stroking, squeezing and guiding every last drop out of his body.

* * *

After taking a long shower, throwing his bedding and clothes in the washing machine, Henry sat down at his desk and started on his homework.

His phone started ringing half an hour later, which made him look at the time to see it was almost four in the afternoon.

As he looked at his phone to realise it was Regina calling, he swallowed nervously before answering the buzzing device.

"Hello?"

"Henry, I got out of work early, and ran into your mother, we're all going to have dinner together tonight, what would you like?"

"Uh," he thought, biting his lip as flashes of Emma going down on Regina flooded his mind.

"Henry?"

"Sorry, whatever you two want, I'll be okay."

"Okay, dear. Well, I'll go by the store and pick up whatever's on the grocery list before coming home, would you like homemade pizzas?"

"Sure, mum, that sounds great. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course, honey. See you soon."

Just before the line clicked off, Henry heard Regina gasp Emma's name and he swallowed, quickly tossing his phone onto his mattress and opening up a private tab on his laptop.

He needed to get rid of the boner that appeared quicker then he could blink - and it needed to be gone before his mother's got to the house.

The first thing he saw at the top of the "Women Of Storybrooke" site was still the live stream of his mothers.

It had been running for three hours now according to the timer and Henry clicked on it, pulling a bottle of lube from his desk drawer as he scrolled back in the video a little to just before his phone started ringing.

He saw and hear them discussing it, he saw the way Emma sucked on Regina's breasts as he spoke on the phone to him and thrust into the brunette hard and fast which caused the gasp Henry had heard.

His hand was moving fast over his hard cock that he'd sprung free from his boxers-the only thing he's put on after his shower- as he scooted in his chair till he could lean back and rock into his hand.

He stopped momentarily as the video caught to where he'd rewound from and used the slight buffering time to grab an old shirt from his closet and cover himself with just incase he came as much as he did before.

He glanced at the screen and saw Regina now had Emma bent over the mayoral desk, pounding the toy into her from behind as she tightly gripped the blondes ponytail with one hand and the other hand curled around her hips to circle and tease Emma's clit.

Henry was suddenly thankful for the camera that was under the desk as it split screened to show both angles.

It didn't take long before both Henry and Emma were cumming loudly, Henry calling out "mums" breathlessly, and Emma crying out Regina's name.

As Regina pulled the toy out of the blonde, a gush of cum dribbled down the sheriffs thighs, making Henry thirsty with the need to clean it up.

Regina, in her mayoral voice, told Emma not to move as she positioned the blonde onto her back and moved to sit in the chair, right between Emma's legs before Regina was lapping up the blondes cum as dipping her tongue into the source of the mess.

Henry whimpered as he wondered what they both tasted like while his cock twitched and dripped the last drops of cum into the shirt he'd grabbed before he moved to the bathroom and cleaned himself up for the second time that day and threw his shirt into the bathtub, blasting the water onto it to clean it up.

When he came back out the the bathroom that connected to his room, the screen was saying that the live feed had ended and the video would be available to watch shortly along with a text from Emma saying she was on her way over to wait for Regina to get back from the store.

Henry closed the tab quickly on his laptop and pulled some shorts on over his boxers along with a shirt before taking his homework downstairs in hopes of not getting distracted by porn again and to also get some homework done.

He'd made it downstairs as grabbed a glass of milk just as he heard the unmistakable sound of Emma's VW rolling up the gravelled driveway and the heavy thunk of the door closing before the back door was swung open and Emma called out to him.

"In the lounge room, Ma," he said, taking a sip of his milk as he slipped open his books to get some homework done.

"What, no girls in the house?" She teased as she came into the room.

"Nah, all the strippers are gone - even the male ones," he sasses back, making Emma snort a laugh.

"Sure, kid. Whatever you say."

"What? I can't have male strippers?"

"You can do what you want, you're per eighteen," she said as she sat down on the arm chair across from him and picked up his Xbox controller, gesturing to it silently which made Henry nod to give her the permission she needed to start the console up an load a game while he worked on his homework and they both waited for Regina to get to the mansion.

* * *

AN: okay, I'll prob go to hell for this chapter, and for even thinking of continuing the story… But oh well!

Unedited- written and uploaded from my phone also… So yeah, sorry bout that. And if you don't like it- why did you scroll this far?

K-BYEEEEEE!


End file.
